Una noche para expresarse amor puro
by Predalien-Gaiden
Summary: El lemon prometido de una vida en México. Judy y Nick tienen una habitación de hotel para ellos solos la noche de su boda y ambos están decididos a entregarse en cuerpo y alma al otro, hoy, sera la noche en la que se volverán, uno solo.


**Una noche para expresarse amor puro.**

Nick le sonrió, fue por su silla, la puso al lado de la suya y se sentó. Judy tomo su servilleta y salto a él, cayendo en su regazo, los ojos de ambos se encontraron y no pudieron evitar verse con amor, Judy acerco su servilleta al hocico de Nick pero aprendió muy bien de su nuevo esposo, cuando la tela estaba a punto de tocarlo, lo tomo de las mejillas y le planto un beso en los labios, limpiando la salsa de sus labios con su lengua.

Nick se sorprendió pero esto pero se dejó llevar casi de inmediato, esa es una de las cosas que más ama de Judy, su imprevisibilidad. Ambos se dejaron llevar por su amor y en cuestión de tiempo ya estaban en la cama de la habitación, con Judy sobre Nick, besándose como si no hubiera mañana, Judy rompió el beso y se quedaron viendo con amor.

"Nick".-Dijo con una voz dulce.

Nick hizo un sonido de contestación.

"¿Quieres que…Lo intentemos?".-Dijo mientras le acariciaba el pecho con una pata y lo veía con amor.

Nick supo lo que quiso decir y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ponerse nervioso y aplanar las orejas.

"Eh…Zanahorias, ¿estas segura?, si lo hacemos no habrá marcha atrás y podrías quedar…Ya sabes".-Dijo Nick.

"Si sé que no habrá marcha atrás y lo otro, pero, si estoy segura, Nick, tú has sido el mamífero más cariñoso que he conocido y no me entregaría en cuerpo y alma a alguien que no seas tú".-Dijo Judy lo último poniendo su pata en la mejilla de él y viéndolo con amor.

Nick no pudo evitar sonreír y verla con amor al escuchar eso, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura acercándola más a él, haciendo que sus narices se tocaran.

"De acuerdo Judy, si es lo que quieres, será un placer complacerte mi amor".-Dijo Nick.

La sonrisa de Judy se amplió y empezó a besarlo. Es un beso lento y muy apasionado, ambos tiene sus lenguas dentro de la boca del otro, saboreando la salsa de tomate de sus espaguetis en el interior de ellas y con sus lenguas bailando en el su interior, cada una tratando de imponer su poder sobre la otra, Judy y Nick no pudieron evitar gemir con placer por la intensidad del beso, pero sus gemidos eran amortiguados, debido a la unión de los labios de ambos. El beso empezó a hacer sonido aguosos, ya que están separando momentáneamente sus labios del otro y su saliva y sus lenguas, son las que generan tal sonido, haciendo que sus gemidos, sean oídos con toda plenitud por breves momentos. Nick no pudo resistirlo, sus patas empezaron a perder su inocencia, las llevo más abajo de la falda del vestido de novia de Judy, coló estas en su interior y pasó con suavidad, sus patas por las lindas y suaves curvas del torso de Judy haciéndola gemir con placer. Las orejas del zorro temblaron al escuchar el gemido de la conejita, ese no fue como los anteriores, lo sintió en el cuerpo.

Separo sus labios de los de ella y la miro a los ojos con una sonrisa cálida y amorosa al igual que ella.

"¿Te gusto eso?".-Pregunto Nick con una poca lujuria que está clara en su mirada al igual que en Judy y volvió a acariciarla dulce y suavemente.

Judy no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y dejar escapar un gemido inconsciente de su garganta, al sentir agradables escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpecito.

"Ah, sí".-Dijo con un gemido, abrio los ojos y su vista se encontró con la del zorro.-"Eres bueno para esto mi amor".-Dijo Judy viéndolo con deseo y conecto sus labios con los de él.

Nick gimió inconscientemente al sentir como la lengua de Judy penetro el interior de su boca y sus lenguas comenzaron a bailar y a luchar de nuevo, Nick, recorrió con sus patas la cintura de Judy y con suavidad fue subiendo hasta llegar a su espalda, Judy gimió por esta acción con sus orejas temblando por el placer. Nick la tomo con su suavidad, debido a su pequeño tamaño; no le costó levantarla un poco y suavemente y sentarla en su regazo sin dejar de besarse y de gemir, siguieron besándose por varios segundos hasta que separaron sus labios, cuando lo hicieron, dejaron escapar un suspiro de gozo y había hilos de saliva que los conecta, ambos se deshicieron de ellos lamiéndose las labios y después de eso, juntaron sus frentes sin abrir los ojos mientras retomaban un poco de aire. Judy sintió las patas de Nick subir aún más por su espalda con suavidad haciéndola temblar del placer y dejo escapar un suave pero penetrante gemido de gusto, eso excito a Nick y Judy sintió como Nick empezaba a deshacerse del vestido de Novia de Judy, ella no se opuso, está decidida a entregarse a él. Nick se deshizo de los tirantes del vestido de Judy, y este, por sí solo, debido a la gravedad y a la posición de Judy, se deslizo por su cuerpo y cayó sobre su regazo, dejándola expuesta. Nick y Judy abrieron sus ojos después de ello, alejaron un poco sus rostros y los ojos de ambos se encontraron, ambos tienen una pequeña sonrisa sobre sus bocas abiertas, Nick bajo su mirada de sus ojos hacia su cuerpo, y pudo contemplar su cuerpo sin ropa, excepto su condición de mujer, ya que allí es donde se vestido está descansando, no pudo evitar aplanar sus orejas y sonrojarse con locura.

Judy se dio cuenta de esto y se sorprendió un poco.

"¿Qué ocurre Nick?, ¿es algo malo?".-Pregunto con preocupación y puso su pata en su mejilla.

"No, no. Claro que no mi amor, es solo…".-Dijo Nick sin poder terminar la frase.

"¿Es solo qué?".-Pregunto ella.

"Es solo…Que eres tan hermosa que no puedo creer que Dios me haya creado para pasar contigo el resto de nuestras vidas".-Dijo Nick desde lo más profundo de su ser y con todo su amor viéndola a los ojos.

Judy suspiro sorprendida irguiendo sus orejas, entrecerró sus ojos con estos inundándose en lágrimas de alegría, los músculos de boca temblaron y 2 lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, deslizándose por sus mejillas.

"Ay Nick".-Dijo Judy y sin previo aviso estrello sus labios contra los de él, introduciendo su lengua en su boca y empezó a gemir mientras lo besaba.

Nick relajo sus músculos más de lo que ya están y le regreso el beso con gusto, estuvieron así por varios segundos hasta que Judy separo sus labios de los de él y lo miro a los ojos con amor y pasión.

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde, eso es la más tierno y romántico que nunca nadie me ha dicho".-Dijo y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

Nick simplemente la miro con amor y unió sus labios acariciando el suave pelaje espalda, Judy le regreso el beso y volvió a introducir su lengua en su boca haciéndolo gemir de nuevo, mientras se besaban, Nick regreso sus patas regresando por el mismo camino que siguió cuando se coló dentro de su vestido y se deshizo de este, haciendo gemir a Judy por la suavidad de su tacto y la deslizacion de sus patas, cuando saco sus patas del vestido de Judy, puso estas sobre el mismo que está descansando en el regazo de su esposa y con suavidad y dulzura lo deslizo por sus piernas para deshacer por completo de él y contemplar a Judy en todo su esplendor. Lo deslizo primero por muslos, luego por sus gastronecmios y finalmente por sus pies, deshaciéndose por fin de él, cuando lo hizo, Judy con un empujoncito de sus pies lo tiro de la cama y este cayo como hojas que se lleva el viento. Judy junto su cuerpo, al de Nick que aun esta vestido, lo más posible para sentir su calor corporal sin romper el beso, movió sus patas de su cuello y las llevo hacia su corbata negra, acaricio la prenda con sus patas y después de eso empezó a deshacer su nudo para poder quitársela, Nick la abrazo con más fuerza y empezó a besarla con más pasión haciéndola gemir mientras ella hacia eso, Judy se deshizo de la corbata de Nick y esta cayo a la cama, Nick, sin dejar de besarla pero si de abrazarla, empezó a deshacer del saco de su traje, Judy lo ayudo, después de eso, forzosamente, tuvieron que dejar de besarse para deshacerse de la camisa blanca del smoking de Nick y lo hicieron lo más rápido posible para continuar besándose. Cuando se deshicieron de la camisa de Nick, la mirada de ambos aterrizo en el otro y quedaron hipnotizados, Judy por el físico delgado pero fuerte pecho de Nick, y Nick por el bello y tiene que admitirlo, exquisito cuerpo de Judy, ambos se miraron directo a los ojos con perplejidad y Nick se lamio los labios, a Judy por algún motivo eso se le hizo irresistible, un escalofrió placentero recorrió su columna vertebral dejando escapar un gemido y sin previo aviso, se abalanzo sobre Nick estrellando sus labios con los de él, Nick se sorprendió pero inmediatamente se relajó y se dejó llevar envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su pequeño y lindo cuerpo. Siguieron besándose y Nick se recostó de espaldas en la cama, Judy aprovecho esto y empezó a deshacerse de sus pantalones, Nick no opuso resistencia desde luego y después de unos segundos y de un poco de dificultad, Judy logro deshacerse de su pantalón, quedando ambos en ropa interior. Nick sin dejar de besarla y con los ojos cerrados se deshizo de su brazier y posteriormente de sus pantis deslizándolos con suavidad por sus piernas como lo hizo con su vestido, dejándola desnuda al fin y Judy se deshizo de sus calzoncillos, dejándolo también al fin desnudo. Ambos rompieron el beso y sus miradas se encontraron directamente, en ellas, se percibía claramente el amor, el deseo y la lujuria.

"Estoy lista Nick, vamos, hazlo".-Le rogo Judy a su esposo juntando su nariz con la de él.

"Oh lo hare, pero no sin antes llevarte al borde de la excitación".-Respondió Nick pícaramente y sin dificultad, se dio vuelta, quedando ahora el encima de ella.

Judy no pudo evitar reírse de esto al igual que Nick. Nick lo miro a sus ojos morados como amatistas con amor, acerco su hocico a su vientre y después darle un vistazo que ella correspondió, cerró los ojos, y lamio su vientre, pasando su húmeda lengua por el pelaje gris casi blanco de su vientre, Judy no pudo evitar rodar los ojos detrás de su cabeza por el placer, su cuerpecito empezó a temblar con su pelaje erizándose por las vibras del placer y dejo escapar un profundo y penetrante gemido, Nick abrio los ojos mirándola y sonrió al escuchar ese gemido, ahora subió hasta su rostro, sus ojos se encontraron haciendo sonreír a ambos, después de darle un piquetito en los labios, dirigió su hocico hacia su cuello, y empezó a darle tiernos besos recorriendo su cuello hasta su clavícula, Judy nuevamente volvió a excitarse por esto, dejando escapar un gemido inconsciente de su garganta y simplemente hizo su cabeza hacia atrás dándole más espacio para besar y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del zorro. Mientras Nick besaba cada centímetro se cuello haciéndola gemir y temblar del placer, con sus patas, ya perdidas de toda inocencia registraba y deslizaba suavemente cada centímetro de su cuerpo dándole todavía más placer. Nick abrio sus ojos y fijo su vista en el hueco del cuello de Judy que separa el mentón del cuello y sonrió lujuriosamente al ocurrírsele una idea excitante para su esposa, dirigió su hocico a esa área y con su lengua la recorrió, lamiéndola lenta y excitantemente, el cuerpecito de Judy se contrajo del placer al sentir aquella acción y dejo escapar desde lo más profundo de su garganta, un gemido tembloroso lleno de placer, haciendo que las orejas temblaran al oírlo y se pelaje se erizara del placer. Después de Nick lamio esa parte, Judy acerco su boquita a sus orejas, podía sentir su cálido aliento y su suave respiración.

"Listo Nick, lo lograste, quiero hacerlo, hazlo por favor".-Le rogo Judy perdida en el deseo y susurrándole al oído.

El susurro llego al alma de Nick, haciendo que un escalofrió placentero recorriera su columna vertebral y sin darse cuenta, dejara escapar un claro gemido y acerco su hocico al oído de ella.

"De acuerdo".-Le dijo con su susurro de deseo que también le llego al alma a Judy, y no pudo evitar gemir.

Ella lo abrazo con fuerza, tanto por el cuello como por la cintura, lista para aparearse con el mamífero de sus sueños. Ambos, debido a tanta caricia y placer, ya están excitados, Nick se acomodó y volvió a mirar a Judy antes de dar el paso definitivo.

"Judy, ¿enserio estas segura?, una vez que yo…".-No termino la frase, ya que Judy tiro con un poco de fuerza de su cuello, bajando su cabeza y sus narices se encontraron mientras lo miraba con lujuria.

"Si Nick, estoy segura, quiero entregarme a ti en cuerpo y el alma, has demostrado ser el mamífero a quien quiero darle mi dignidad inmaculada, hazlo, da el paso definitivo".-Dijo Judy con una voz suave, estremecedora y lujuriosa, estirando sus brazos hacia arriba y cerrando los ojos, dándole a entender a Nick, que está lista para ello.

"De acuerdo".-Dijo Nick con una voz de que le falta el aire, eso se debe a la lujuria.

Volvió a acomodarse y sin despegar sus ojos del rostro de la coneja que aún tiene los ojos cerrados, con una mirada y sonrisa llenas de amor, dio el paso definitivo. Judy gimió con fuerza al sentirlo y su cuerpo se arqueo un poco por el placer, Nick amplio su sonrisa al escuchar su gemido y profundizo el paso, Judy volvió a gemir pero en un parpadeo sintió una horrible punzada de dolor, que hizo su rostro que demostraba placer, cambiara repentinamente por uno que expresaba puro dolor y pego un grito.

"¡Judy!".-Exclamo Nick preocupado.-"Ay no, es mi culpa, déjame…".-Iba a deshacer el paso pero…

"¡No!. No lo hagas".-Dijo Judy aun sintiendo dolor apretando su cintura con sus piernas con fuerza para que no pudiera escapar y lo miro a los ojos.

"Pero Judy…".

"Estoy bien. Solo durara un minuto o medio y podremos proseguir".-Dijo Judy con un par de lágrimas de dolor brotando de sus ojos y deslizándose por sus mejillas pero con una sonrisa de alegría.

A Nick le dolía el alma el verla sentir tanto dolor, pero sabe que por la terquedad de su esposa, sería imposible persuadirla, así que simplemente asintió. Judy cerro la boca y sonrió ampliamente con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, volvió a sentir mucho dolor y no pudo evitar quejarse, cerrar los ojos y mover la cabeza a un lado debido al dolor, Nick vio que con su patita apretó la sabana de la cama, está sintiendo mucho dolor, enserio está matándolo el verla así, pero después de unos segundos, el dolor al fin se fue y volvió a ser reemplazado por el placer puro haciendo gemir a Judy.

"Listo, ya puedes proseguir Nick".-Dijo Judy viendo a los ojos, con su deseo de regreso y como si le faltara el aire.

Nick sonrió al ver que ya dejo de sentir dolor y sabiendo que ya paso lo peor, reforzó el vínculo entre ambos al máximo haciéndola gemir con fuerza. Los ojos de Judy se encontraron con los de él, ampliando la sonrisa en el rostro de ambos, juntaron sus narices y Nick empezó a hacer su trabajo, haciéndola gemir con el movimiento de su cintura. Después de un par de minutos, a Nick se le ocurrió una mejor manera de hacer sentir aún más placer a su esposa, alejo su nariz de la ella, dirigió su hocico hacia su cuello y lo lamio con placer, Judy dejó escapar un largo, lujurioso y tembloroso gemido e hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, dándole más espacio para lamer, la lengua de Nick recorrió desde la clavícula de Judy hasta su mejilla y luego empezó a darle besos en su cuello, haciéndola gemir más constantemente y con más fuerza.

"Oh, sí, Nick…Por favor, ve más rápido".-Le rogo Judy perdida ahora en éxtasis.

El placer de Nick se convirtió en éxtasis y obedeció a su esposa, empezó a hacer más rápido su labor. Judy ya estaba gimiendo mucho y con fuerza por los movimientos de Nick mientras este seguía besándola y lamiéndola en el cuello.

"Oh, Nick, si, eres…Ah, esto se siente…Ah, es indescriptible".-Gimió Judy perdida en la lujuria.

Nick dejo de besarla y guio su hocico hasta su oreja.

"Y aún falta, lo mejor".-Dijo Nick en un susurro faltándole el aire y junto su mejilla con la de su esposa.

Aumento la fuerza y la velocidad de su trabajo.

"Ah, Nick".-Gimio Judy.-"Ah, ah, ah".

"Oh si, oh si".-Gimio Nick mientras hacia su trabajo y empezó a gemir y a suspirar a la par de su esposa, quien ya gemía locamente.

Así estuvieron por 5 increíbles minutos, hasta que sintieron que estaban a punto de llegar al final.

"¡Ah, ah, ah, ahh!".-Gimio Judy.-"Nick…Siento que…Siento que…Ah…Voy...a, ¡Ahhhh!".-No termino la frase al sentir que llego al final antes de lo que imaginaba y arqueo su cuello y su espalda lo más que pudo por el placer más grande que jamás ha sentido.

Nick dejo escapar un suspiro-gemido al sentir que ella llego al fin y después de disfrutarlo 10 segundos, el siguió haciendo lo suyo, haciéndola gemir y después de 15 segundos, el también llego al fin, dejando escapar un audible gemido junto con su esposa, al sentir el mayor placer de sus vidas y su cintura, de manera involuntaria, bajo y se presionó contra el cuerpo de Judy para verter el productor final lo máximo posible y después de eso, y de que sus cuerpos acabaran su respuesta biológica, Nick se dejó caer sobre Judy y ambos se quedaron jadeando con sus cuerpos sudorosos, debido al tiempo y al esfuerzo invertidos en su máximo acto de amor, después de recuperar un poco el aire, Judy rompió el hielo al hablar.

"Ah, guau, Nick, eso fue…Estuviste…Maravilloso".-Dijo Judy costándole trabajar hallar las palabras adecuadas pero lo hizo, tomando su rostro con sus patas, se limpió el sudor de la frente y le dio un beso en los labios que Nick acepto gustoso.

"Tú también…Estuviste fantástica…Mi amor".-Dijo Nick después de romper el beso y volvió a besarla.

Durante el beso Judy mantuvo los ojos abiertos, confundida de lo que Nick dijo y así permaneció hasta que el beso finalizo.

"¿Qué?. ¿Nick de que estas hablando?, tú fuiste el que hizo todo el trabajo".-Dijo Judy confundida.

"Si".-Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza y empezó a acariciar sus curvas con sus patas haciéndola sonreír.-"Pero toda tu me vuelves loco, y esa locura de amor fue el motor de mi tan buen trabajo".-Dijo.

Judy puso su pata en su rostro y lo empujo suavemente haciéndolo reír brevemente.

"Tu enserio no tienes remedio Wilde".-Dijo Judy con seriedad pero luego volvió a sonreír y a verlo con amor.-"Pero aun así te amo".

"Y yo a ti".-Dijo Nick colando sus patas por su espalda abrazándola, le dio un rápido beso en los labios y junto su mejilla con la de ella y rieron con la boca cerrada.

"Nick".-Llamo Judy su atención.

Nick alejo un poco su cuerpo del de ella, quitando el contacto entre sus mejillas e hizo un sonido de contestación viéndola a su hermoso rostro.

"¿Crees…Que vayamos a tener?".-Dijo sobándose el vientre con su pata y con una sonrisa.

Nick sonrió ampliamente.

"Jeje, ojala así sea, me encantaría ver a Zack jugar con sus hermanos menores".-Respondió.

Judy se imaginó esa escena y al nomas hacerlo, una felicidad y alegría sin igual inundaron su corazón.

"Yo también".-Dijo Judy.-"¿Cuántos te gustaría tener?".-Pregunto sobándose el vientre.

"No lo sé y no me importa, solo quiero que estén sanos y que sean felices con nosotros".-Contesto el zorro sin poder dejar de sonreír.

"Aww, que tierno Nick".-Dijo Judy y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.-"¿Cómo crees que serán?".-Pregunto.

Nick se encogió de hombros.

"Lo más probable es que se vea como tú o yo, o una linda mezcla de ambos".-Dijo acariciando el vientre de Judy, haciendo que ella dejara escapar una tierna risita y se ruborizara.-"Su pelaje seria una mezcla del de los nuestros y solo quedaría ver como seria su aspecto pero no me importa, siempre que sean adorables como tú".-Dijo haciéndola ruborizar más.

"Ay Nick, por favor detente o me voy a quemar de la vergüenza".-Dijo Judy y cerró los ojos para evitar hacer contacto visual con él.

Nick sonrió, acerco su rostro al de ella y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Judy abrio los ojos y lo miro directamente a los suyos.

"Eres tan linda".-Dijo y le dio un beso en los labios que ella correspondió.

La sujeto con un poco de fuerza por la cintura, rodo sobre su espalda y ambos quedaron acostados de costado en la cama. Ambos rompieron el beso, se vieron por un momento con amor, Judy destendió la sabana de la cama y con ella cubrió su cuerpecito y el de Nick, junto su cuerpo al de Nick, se enrosco un poco en bolita y hundió su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Nick.

"Buenas noches Nick".-Dijo Judy con los ojos cerrados, una sonrisa, sus orejas aplanadas y se acurruco en Nick.

"Buenas noches Judy".-Dijo Nick el dio un beso de buenas noches en la coronilla y ambos se quedaron rápido, en un profundo sueño.

 **Listo. Que les pareció?. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas y los veo en Una vida en México, Chao :)**


End file.
